


As Grand As A Whale

by Username8746489



Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [50]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Character Study, Gen, Song: Everything At Once, Songfic, i think??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Whatever the class wanted her to be, Lila would become.
Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715527
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	As Grand As A Whale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/gifts).



> song used is 'Everything at Once' by Lenka

Lila was a perfectly good liar. She lied about celebrities and events and connections. She lied about her injuries. She lied about her sweetness.

Her classmates all had unique characteristics about them. Lila could have those too.

She could have any characteristic she wanted. Because she was just that astounding.

_**As Warm As The Sun** _

Mylene was definitely the mom friend of the class. She always checked in to make sure everyone was doing alright, and if you were ever down, she would give you a hug reminiscent of the warmth of the sun. Mylene was one of the nicest people in the class and everyone knew it.

_**As Silly As Fun** _

Rose was a very energetic girl, and she was always able to lift your mood up through her undying optimism. She supported you through all your problems and made sure to cheer you up along the way. Rose was one of the more fun people to hang out with within the class and classmates went to her for a little pick-me-up every once in a while, although Juleka got to do it more often than anyone else.

_**As Cool As A Tree** _

Nino was one of the more laidback members of the class. He went along with anything, as long as it wasn't harming anyone. Nino was the best person to hang out with when you just needed to take a break from the world sometimes. He'd make you calming playlists, playlists for studying, playlists for workouts, playlists for anything really. Although his cool nature tended to backfire a bit sometimes when he was unable to stand up to some of the more assertive members of their class.

_**As Scary As The Sea** _

Ivan had a very misleading appearance. People assumed he was angry and scary. In reality, he was the softest boy. He always made sure whoever he was hanging out with was comfortable and content and Ivan loved giving words of affirmation to people about how they're good enough and that they have people who care about them. A real dad friend, which fits perfectly with Mylene's mom nature.

_**As Hot As Fire** _

Kim had a fiery spirit. He always got motivated for every single activity he participated in, whether it be bets, studying, games, you name it. Kim threw himself into everything he did, and even if the results weren't that good in the end, he was satisfied knowing he did the best he could.

_**Cold As Ice** _

Max could come off as cold and aloof to people at first. His exact words and constant calculators made him seem like a robot (which he didn't actually mind that much as Max adored robots) and that made some people wary of him. Knowing him better revealed he was passionate about his interests. Max was a bit of a perfectionist, something that came with the territory of being a young genius and always strived to make his inventions and games flawless. The class appreciated him a lot, especially with the tutoring sessions he did every two weeks.

_**Sweet As Sugar And Everything Nice** _

Adrien was one of the kindest people you would ever have the pleasure of meeting. He always strived to make everyone happy, a true people pleaser. Adrien always bent over backward to make sure that there was no conflict happening within the class. That worked out well in Lila's favor as he only opposed her once Marinette got expelled. 

_**As Old As Time** _

Nathaniel was very quiet, but he did look at things from a logical perspective most of the time. Emotions would always get a person every now and then, and when Nathaniel's emotions boiled over, he exploded. But those were isolated incidents. If one asked him for advice, they'd usually get something akin to a grandfather giving comforting guidance. He was definitely one of the more mature members of the class once someone got to know him.

_**As Straight As A Line** _

Alya was very stubborn. She clung to her beliefs and didn't let go. Alya always made sure to defend everything she believed in. The girl was loyal to the core, refusing to let her friends stand by themselves. She was determined as all hell, devoting herself to maintaining her blog. Not devoted enough apparently, considering she put Lila's interview on there, but she wasn't going to complain.

_**As Royal As A Queen** _

Chloe was by all means and purposes the queen bee of the class. She was the one people knew and bowed to immediately (albeit not willingly, but no one really wanted the wrath of the mayor's daughter on them.) The blonde bossed around people like it was instinct to her, designating roles and jobs for the person's skill set. It was almost scary how in-depth she knew a person's traits and insecurities, although Lila guessed she had to analyze those so her bullying would be more effective.

_**As Buzzed As A Bee** _

Sabrina was the worker bee to Chloe's queen bee. While Chloe bossed people around, Sabrina was going around doing the actual work. The girl was really good at sneaking around and doing dirty work. It made it all the sweeter when Sabrina went to Lila's side and stopped working for Chloe. Now Lila could monopolize Sabrina's diehard loyalty. 

_**As Stealth As A Tiger** _

Juleka was practically invisible most of the time. The girl was trying to change that (Although Lila would prefer her staying a wallflower. She didn't need more people trying to steal her spotlight). Juleka did pose a threat to her kingdom of lies. On more than one occasion had Lila found herself seemingly alone in a room before the goth appeared out of nowhere. She'd have to look out for her before she accidentally went revealing her true nature.

_**Smooth As A Glider** _

Alix was sassy as hell. Blunt remarks fell out of her mouth like a slippery slope. She didn't even care, finding no harm in telling people exactly what she thought. Alix often called people out for doing stupid things and she only barely made it gentle enough where she wasn't hurting the person's feelings enough to cause an akuma. A necessary job if they wanted to actually grow as people. Unfortunately for Alix, Lila had no intentions of being 'good' anytime soon.

_**Pure As A Melody** _

Marinette was the perfect girl. She was loved by the whole class and had celebrities dropping everything when she showed up within a fifteen-foot radius of them. If that wasn't enough, Marinette was infuriatingly kind and sweet. And she was /genuine/ about it. No one's that genuine about helping others! Everyone looks out for themselves in this dog-eat-dog world!

But if that's what the class wanted...

_**Pure As I Wanna Be** _

Lila could be just like her.

_**All** _

_**I Wanna Be** _

Lila could be anything the class wanted: the class sweetheart, the giver of advice, the ray of sunshine, the person standing firmly up for herself. 

_**Is Everything** _

She was never going to be like that boring girl she used to be. The one that her mom always glossed over at home, barely making a point to check in with her before heading off to work.

Lila would make herself the star.

She would never be pushed to the side again.

_**Everything At Once.** _

**Author's Note:**

> not the writing style changing midway through the fic-


End file.
